


gravity

by ameliemay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, That's it, season 5, space sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliemay/pseuds/ameliemay
Summary: Phil, Melinda and space sex.





	gravity

They're among the stars when they kiss for the first time as themselves, not a false pretense to fool others. It's been months and tomorrow they'll finally get to go home, and Melinda is surprised that it's taken Phil this long to take another step forward.

She thinks it might be easier if she helps him along.

The way she drags him back to her room, which has a better view of the stars than his, is completely devoid of all subtlety.

You only live once, though in their case, it isn't quite true. She doesn't think they'll be back up here in this lifetime, not if she can help it.           

This will be their only chance to fuck in space.     

She has him up against the wall as soon as the doors deal closed behind them, her hands roaming his body, trying her best to remove his clothes without just destroying them.

"What are we doing?" he pants out against her lips, and she rolls her eyes, slipping a hand down to cup his rapidly hardening cock, making him groan.                        

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" she retorts, drawing back and pulling off her own shirt, flinging it towards the ground. He looks shocked, just staring at her, and she snorts at him, abandoning him to go sit down on her bunk.

She grins when he realises his mistake, shucking off his own shirt before rushing to her side, pressing her down against the sheets, the material cool against her heated skin.

"Are we..." he trails off, brushing a stray curl back from her face, and she reaches up, stroking his stubbled cheek with one hand.

"Are we about to fuck in space?" 

Her response makes him balk, and she feels like a bucket of ice water has been dumped over, freezing, until his hand slips down to trail over her skin.

"I was going to ask if we were about to make love among the stars, but I forgot how blunt you were."                        

She smiles now, and pulls him down to continue their kiss, moaning low in her throat as his hands explore her body. 

They're both stripped bare within minutes, and she's crying out at the sensation of his tongue between her legs, his hands gripping her thighs tightly so she won't accidentally strangle him in the throes of passion and pleasure. 

They whisper curses, promises, all their deepest, darkest secrets as they move together, on the bed, against the walls and windows, in a myriad of different positions, to seek the pleasure of coming together in the most intimate way.

When they're seeing more stars than ones that actually exist, they crawl beneath the sheets together, sweaty and sated, laughing softly to themselves. They lie face to face, foreheads touching, noses brushing.

She catches him staring absentmindedly into her eyes, and runs her hand over his arm.

"Are you going to miss the view?"

He smiles, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the universe. She's always been here, but I've never truly appreciated her until now."

He gives her another kiss, soft and sweet, and they enjoy their last night in space, lying in each other's arms.


End file.
